Are You Free Tonight?
by Wiccan98
Summary: Everyone Ginny has been with has been the same; boring and predictable. Desperate for true passion Ginny joins an exclusive, anonymous club to meet new people for one night and one night only. What happens when she is called on by an old enemy? Rated M.


**Are You Free Tonight?**

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter and I am not getting any payment or royalties from this story. Everyone and everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K Rowling. Only the plot is mine.

_A/N; I got this idea from a movie called __**Deception**__. It is an amazing film, if you haven't seen it I highly recommend it! _

Ginny Weasley walked back to her flat feeling more frustrated than before she had left. It had been another failed attempt at true intimacy. Ginny wanted what every author had ever written about; that mind blowing, the world falls away type of closeness. But once again Ginny had found what she always did; another night of usual, boring, and meaningless sex.

Ginny dropped her keys onto the coffee table and sighed as she heard the familiar whistle coming from her bedroom. Even though Ginny knew another meeting would only proved to be another disappointment Ginny's curiosity was peeked; she had _never _been called twice in one night.

Ginny walked into her bedroom and stared at the glowing, whistling little box sitting on her desk. Closing the distance between herself and the box Ginny's hands grazed the shimmering lid before slowly opening it. No matter how often she did this, how many times she was disappointed, how much she _knew_ she would be disappointed; Ginny's breath always hitched whenever she went to open this box.

Ginny looked in the contents of the box and saw the familiar piece of parchment laying face down to conceal the words Ginny had become so accustomed to. Ginny felt her heart pound in her chest as she slowly reached for the parchment. _Get a grip! You've done this a thousand times! _She thought angrily. Ginny knew that she shouldn't be getting so nervous over something so small, and she scolded herself for it. It was just sex, and as much as Ginny hoped it wouldn't be she knew it would be the same as it always was; mundane.

Without looking at the words on the parchment Ginny silently vowed that this would be the last time. If she didn't find what she desperately needed tonight then she was getting out of this somehow. Ginny's hands shook with anticipation as she slowly flipped the parchment over in her delicate fingers. Cursing herself again Ginny looked down at the words written; the first line was always the same and Ginny had memorized it with ease. The other two lines however weren't always different but Ginny could never know what they would say before reading them.

_Are you free tonight?_

_The Radisson Edwardian Mountbatten Hotel._

_The bar, 11:00 PM_

Ginny read through the little slip of paper and couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. "The Radisson Edwardian Mountbatten Hotel." She said under her breath. Ginny knew that it was a classy hotel not far from her flat; she also knew that it was one of the most expensive hotels in London. Whoever had called her tonight clearly had money.

Ginny's pale slender fingers traced the curvy lettering. It was odd that just from his handwriting Ginny could tell that this man had come from a high social standing.

'11:00 PM' Ginny read once more. She had never before been called on so late. Ginny glanced over at the clock and saw that it was currently only 9:00 PM; another piece of evidence that tonight had been a complete failure.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be though." Ginny smirked.

Grabbing a quill Ginny flipped the slip of parchment over and hastily scribbled; _'I'll be there' _on the back before placing it back into the little box. Ginny watched the box begin to glow once more and waited until the glow slowly faded to nothing once more. Knowing that her message had gotten to its intended recipient Ginny smiled and turned to go into her bathroom for a long hot shower.

* * *

Ginny sat in the bar of The Radisson Edwardian Mountbatten Hotel taking another sip of her cocktail and looked around the room. She was early and was attempting to kill time. As Ginny observed the people around her and sipped her drink she thought back to how this had all started for her.

Ginny had been out of school for a year and had just started a new job. One day her and a friendly co-worker named Caitlyn had gone out to lunch and their conversation had, of course, moved to relationships. Ginny told Caitlyn about her failed relationship with Harry, the girl seemed impressed but quickly felt bad for Ginny when Ginny told her that no matter who she went out with it never worked out. The men were nice enough, kind, caring, gentleman; but Ginny needed more. Ginny blushed when she explained that she never had been sexually satisfied. Harry had always been too gentle, and all the other men she had seen since Harry had either been boring; always wanting to do the same thing, or like Harry they had been too gentle as if they were afraid to hurt her.

Ginny only ever craved slow passionate love making once in a blue moon, other than that all she wanted was fast, passionate, fierce, hard fucking. That was when Caitlyn smiled and told Ginny about the club that she, Ginny, was now a part of.

Caitlyn had explained that this was strictly for those, like Ginny, that either couldn't get what they needed, or didn't want the attachment that people always placed with sex. To say that Ginny was interested would be an understatement, Caitlyn said that she would be able to contact the administrators and let them know there was a new potential member.

A week later Ginny had received a letter and the box that now sat in her bedroom. The letter welcomed her and explained what this club was all about. It was just as Caitlyn had explained it; a group of people that were looking for what Ginny was or didn't want the attachment that went along with sex, also there was a short list of rules which surprised Ginny. Rule one; No names, all meetings must remain anonymous. Rule two; the initiator of the meeting would be responsible for the room and any other expenses. Rule three; little to no conversation; do not talk about your life or job. And Rule four; nothing rough.

Now Ginny sat here waiting to go up to the room to meet her company for tonight. After she had come out of the shower Ginny found that the little box was glowing once more, opening it she saw that under her message agreeing to meet tonight was further instructions from her 'date'. Ginny had planned on sitting for a bit to allow the anticipation to build before leaving so she was on time, but after her anonymous caller had decided to change the plan and give her the room number he would be waiting in Ginny couldn't wait any longer.

Tonight was proving to be an interesting night and it hadn't even really started. It was the first night she had been called on twice, the first time in this hotel, the first message in such lavish writing, and now the first time she had been informed to head up to the room alone to either wait for her escort or meet him there. Maybe tonight would be the first night that Ginny finally got what she was looking for. Ginny lightly shook her head allowing that thought to fall away, she mustn't get her hopes up; or they'll just get crushed once more. Finishing her drink Ginny walked out of the bar and towards the stairs leading to the room with her hand gripping the key tightly. It was still fifteen minutes before she was expected to meet her man for the night and she knew that he wouldn't be early; the men were always late but this way Ginny would be able to get a good look at the room with no interruptions.

Slowly Ginny inserted the key into the lock and turned it gingerly. The door opened with the slightest creek and Ginny was surprised to see the lights already on and a traveling cloak sitting on a chair near the door. _He's early._ Ginny thought happily; another first for the night. Ginny looked towards the bed and could see the silhouette of the man she was to be meeting tonight. Hearing her footsteps the man turned and Ginny gasped.

"Malfoy?!?!"

"Weasley?!?!"

Ginny stood in shock. Malfoy was also a member? It wasn't that hard to believe but Ginny was still shocked that she had been called her tonight by Malfoy. Ginny had to remind herself that Malfoy didn't know who he'd be meeting tonight.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go." Ginny said backing out of the room embarrassed.

"I never said you had to go." Draco said quietly.

"Okay…" Ginny slowly walked over to the bed.

"You're the last person I would have expected to be involved in something like this." Draco smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm full of surprises."

Draco just cocked an eyebrow; he didn't have to say anything but Ginny had a good guess of what he was thinking.

"We aren't supposed to know each other." She sighed a few minutes later.

"No, we're not supposed to tell each other who we are, the rules said nothing about already knowing each other." Ginny had to admit that Malfoy was right.

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked timidly, she didn't know if she could have meaningless sex with someone she had gone to school with.

"I thought you were with Potter." Draco avoided Ginny's question.

"I was. It didn't work out." Ginny shrugged.

"Who ended it?" Draco didn't know why he was so curious.

"I did." Ginny shrugged again. "Why do you care?"

"I guess I want to get to know a person before I shag them." Draco smirked.

"No you don't." Ginny rolled her eyes. "If you did then you wouldn't be in a club to met random people you don't know just to have sex."

"Very true." Draco nodded.

"And who said I was going to let you shag me?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"You did." Draco pointed out.

"That was before I realized I was meeting with the biggest arse on the planet."

"Ouch." Draco placed his hand on his heart in mock hurt.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So what do we do now?" She asked again.

"Well… my plan was to take you into the bathroom, shag you senseless in the shower and then shag you senseless once again here on the bed." Draco smirked.

Ginny felt a shiver run down her spine. "Really?" She arched a brow.

"Mmhmm." Draco nodded. "But you clearly said that you don't want to shag the 'biggest arse on the planet' so…" Draco trailed off smirking when he saw the mental battle Ginny was having.

"Well…" Ginny smirked and moved closer to Draco. "A shower does sound nice." Ginny said huskily as she walked past Draco and stepped lightly into the bathroom.

"Yes it does." Draco smirked following the red head.

Draco slipped into the bathroom behind Ginny. He let his eyes scan over her body, she looked amazing, she always had. Draco didn't wait any longer. Without a word he stepped forward and crashed his lips against Ginny's. Draco's hand tangled in Ginny's bright red locks as their tongues battled for dominance. Draco let out a low growl when he felt Ginny nip at his bottom lip. He pulled Ginny closer and ran his tongue along the shell of her ear smirking when he heard her moan quietly.

Ginny's hands flew to the hem of Draco's shirt and quickly she began tugging at it. Draco stepped back a few paces and allowed Ginny to pull his shirt over his head. Ginny watched through heavily lidded eyes as Draco turned slightly to throw the shirt across the large hotel bathroom. Ginny's eyes quickly raked over Draco's now exposed chest. His pale toned chest and stomach were flawless other than the long scar that was left over from the unfortunate curse Harry had used back in their sixth year. Ginny's fingertips grazed over the long thin scar and she felt Draco tense under her touch.

"Sorry." Ginny pulled her hand back slightly.

"Don't be." Draco didn't look at her; instead he grabbed her hand and moved it back over the scar.

Ginny's fingers once more brushed the slight imperfection of Draco's chest, at her subtle soft caress Ginny felt Draco relax and heard a soft contented sigh escape his lips. Without thinking Ginny bent and kissed the protruding scar Draco sighed once more and Ginny continued moving down his chest and stomach. Draco's breath hitched as Ginny ran her tongue slowly over his belt line. Ginny smirked and at an agonizing slow pace she removed his belt and unzipped his trousers.

Draco's pants fell in a heap around his feet and Ginny smiled when she saw that Draco was excited by her tender slow kisses. Removing the last piece of cloth Ginny's eyes grew wide at the size of Draco's erection. The sound of Draco's chuckle brought Ginny back to earth and she looked up at him with smouldering eyes. Without breaking eye contact Ginny kissed from the base of Draco's erection to the tip. Draco let out a low moan as Ginny's lips connected with the head. Ginny ran her tongue along the head of Draco's erection before swiftly getting to her feet. Ginny smirked at Draco's groan of protest.

"Tease." Draco said as he grabbed Ginny and pulled her in for another heated kiss.

Draco moved his hands up Ginny's back and slowly unzipped her tight green dress. Ginny stepped back and slowly released the straps of the dress from her shoulders. Draco watched her movements through lust filled eyes. When Ginny was left in nothing but her knickers Draco moved closer and began to trail kisses down her neck. Ginny let out satisfied moans as Draco moved from her neck down to her collar bone. Draco smirked when he felt Ginny toss her head back as he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her collar bone. Lightly nipping at it Draco moved down to her chest. He cupped one of Ginny's breasts in his right hand and expertly kneaded it while his mouth covered the erect nipple of Ginny's other breast. Ginny gasped as Draco moved his mouth from one breast to the other and growled low in her throat as he moved from her chest down her tight stomach. Draco reached the hem of her knickers and grazed his tongue just under them as he ran his fingernails up Ginny's inner thigh.

Ginny felt her knees grow weak at Draco's tender yet forceful caresses. As if sensing this Draco wrapped his arms around the back of Ginny's knees and lifted her as he began to kiss her again. Ginny wrapped her legs around Draco's waist feeling his swollen tip lightly graze against her warm center. Draco stepped out of his pants and boxers that were still pooled at his feet; after his feet were freed Draco moved Ginny and himself towards the shower and gently set her down on the ledge of the tub sitting beside the stall shower.

"You'll have to lose those if you plan on joining me." Draco smirked nodding towards Ginny's knickers as he turned on the water.

Draco watched as Ginny slowly removed her knickers. He was sure she was purposely torturing him. When Ginny stood Draco felt his eyes flick over her now naked body. Going from her lightly dusted freckled face, down her neck, over her breasts, trailing down her bare stomach, moving to her shapely legs, and finally coming back up. Draco was so captured by her exposed form that he hadn't noticed Ginny moving closer to him until she was only inches away. Draco's hands rested on her shoulders for a moment before traveling down her arms to her stomach and finally resting on her hips. He looked up into her eyes and saw them smouldering with as much lust as he felt. Draco's hands glided around her hips to rest on her bum, Ginny let out a barely audible moan and Draco smirked as he squeezed.

In one swift motion Draco lifted Ginny and pulled her close to him. He felt her hot wet center on his swollen pulsing erection and growled deep in his throat before carrying her into the shower. The hot water assaulted their bodies but neither Draco nor Ginny could care enough to adjust the temperature. Draco's hands had flown up to Ginny's breasts gently massaging each one as Ginny threw her head back and moaned. Draco dipped his head and began kissing Ginny's exposed throat as he continued kneading her breasts. Ginny's hands travelled down Draco's exposed chest and stomach before firmly grasping him. Draco pulled away from Ginny's throat gasping at her touch. Ginny smirked and began rubbing him gently but firmly.

Unable to take it any longer Draco grasped Ginny's sides and pushed her against the wall of the shower under the jet of water. Ginny gasped at his forcefulness but was not put off by it. Draco let the water assist his hands gliding them down her sides to rest on her thighs. Digging his nails into her pale skin Draco moved his hands so they clutched at her inner thighs. Ginny gasped and moaned as Draco began rubbing the swollen nub of nerves, she pumped him faster as she felt the pleasurable pressure build between her legs. Moaning Draco slipped two fingers into her and smirked as she bucked her hips and arched her back gasping for air.

Using his free hand Draco grasped Ginny's thigh and gently moved it so it wrapped around his leg. He removed his hand and placed her other thigh around him as well. Draco could feel her entrance hot and wet with both her own fluids and the hot water that continued to assault his back. He captured her lips once more as he roughly thrust into her. Ginny moaned as he filled her completely and began to roll her hips against his own. Draco slowly pulled out to the tip before roughly pushing back into her. He continued at his slowly agonizing pace for a few moments until Ginny commanded him to move faster.

"I never thought a Weasley would have such a dirty mouth or mind." Draco chuckled as Ginny whispered into his ear.

Ginny wasn't able to respond. At that moment Draco had quickened his pace and began thrusting harder and deeper into her, it was all Ginny could do to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs. Her nails dug painfully into the flesh of Draco's back but all he did was hiss in pleasure. Ginny's entire body began to shake; she felt the pressure build and the heat of the shower rise. Draco could feel her orgasm coming close as she tightened around him. He began thrusting deeper and rolled his hips with Ginny's. It wasn't long before she called out his name and began clenching around him. The tightness of her muscles and her moans of ecstasy sent Draco over the edge and he reached his climax seconds after her.

Ginny fell limply against his chest panting heavily. Draco rested his forehead to the wall of the shower breathing just as heavily for a few moments. It was nearly ten minutes before Draco realised that the water splashing onto his back was now ice cold instead of scalding hot as it was before. Draco lifted his head and forced Ginny's eyes to meet his own, dipping his head slowly he captured her lips once more in a heated kiss.

"I do believe I also promised to shag you senseless on the bed." Draco smirked as he felt himself grow hard within her once more.

It took a moment for what Draco was saying to register. When she felt him in her she smirked. "Yes you did."

* * *

Ginny stepped into her flat the next morning smiling. Last night had been amazing. It was definitely a night of firsts. The first time she had been called on twice, the first time she had been given specific instructions, the first time the man she was meeting was early, the first time she had met someone she knew from school, the first time she had ever felt sexually attracted to Draco Malfoy, and the first time she had actually be fully and completely satisfied.

Ginny stepped into the shower and as the water fell onto her back memories of last night with Draco assaulted her mind. She could practically feel his hands and mouth roaming over her flesh. Ginny stepped out of the shower and sighed when she heard the familiar whistle coming from the little box in her room. She didn't want to meet anyone tonight; she didn't want to taint the memory of what Draco had done to her. Ginny stepped into her room and looked over at the annoying whistling box. There was something different, atop of the box sat a slip of rolled parchment, and beside it was a beautiful stormy grey owl. Ginny walked over to the owl and fed it a treat from the drawer of her desk. Ginny looked down at the parchment curiously before picking it up. Reading the words quickly Ginny felt a small smile creep onto her face. She dropped the slip of parchment and walked over to her wardrobe.

Half an hour later Ginny walked back over to her desk fully dressed for work. She looked down at the slip of parchment once more before walking out her door amazed at how the four little words on that slip of parchment would change her life.

'_Are you free tonight?_

_-DM'_

_A/N; There it is, my first one shot! I hope you liked it. I don't think I will be continuing it unless I get a lot of requests to and a brilliant idea. Reviews are always welcomed and encouraged. So click the little button right there and leave me a review!! _


End file.
